Happy Birthday
by BoomBoom31
Summary: [Songfic] What if Minato had messed up the justu that sealed Kyuubi and Naruto died instead?


I wrote a songfic.  
It's from Minato's (the fourth hokage) point of veiw.  
The song was edited so it would fit better.  
The original song is "Happy Birthday" by "Flipsyde"

* * *

_Happy birthday…_

Minato looked up to the sky. It was October 10th. Naruto's birthday. He cradled his head in his large, cold hands.

_So make a wish_

_Please accept my apologies_

_I wonder what would have been_

_Would you have been a little angel?_

_Or an angel of sin?_

A tear slipped down the blonde man's face. He wished he never had become Hokage. It had cost him his son to save the village. He only had the time to do the jutsu, he didn't even have time to admire his own son before he died. He hadn't even got the chance to hold him, tell Naruto that he loved him. The details of his small face were blurry.

_Feminine guy runnin' around_

_Hangin' with all the girls?_

_Or a little tough guy with beautiful blue eyes?_

_Choosing our lives over your life,_

_Meant your death_

_And you never got a chance to even open your eyes._

A newborn. Sacrificed for the sake of the village. Minato looked up to the sky, releasing his pain-stricken face from his grasp.

_Did you fight for your life?_

_Would you have been a little genius,_

_In love with math?_

_Would you have played in your school clothes_

_And made me mad?_

Minato closed his eyes, it was useless though, for tears slipped out from beneath his eyelids effortlessly. It was bright and sunny today.

_I wonder about your skin tone,_

_The shape of your nose,_

_And the way you would have laughed_

_And talked fast or slow,_

_I think about it every year,_

_So I picked up a pen._

_Happy birthday, _

_To whoever you would have been_.

He loved his village, but he also loved his son. Why did it have to go down like that? Why did he have to sacrifice his first born for Kyuubi's sake? He had lost his only son to a demon. It was all his fault.

_Happy birthday._

_Make a wish…_

Minato looked to the ground, ashamed. He should have been a better father, found another way. Let his son have a life. That wasn't the case.

_Happy birthday_

_Make a wish_

Minato would never get his son back. His position in power be damned! He regretted it. He regretted saving the village. Nothing compaired to his burning love for Naruto. He wanted to see his son smile, he wanted to know what the color of his eyes would have been. He wanted to know what kinds of food his son would have liked. Minato even wished he could have bad times as well. He wished for the whole experience. He desperately wanted to know who Naruto would have been.

_I've got a million excuses,_

_As to why you died._

None of them are good enough for him to justify his decision. Minato wished in every fiber of his being that Naruto was alive. He would be sitting right here next to him, eating cake, singing, being happy. Living. But that just wasn't the case. Minato let even more tears leak out of his blue eyes, letting them stain the roof he was sitting on.

_My vision of a family,_

_Was artificial and fake._

_So when it came time to create,_

_I made a mistake._

If he had known what it was to be family, Naruto wouldn't have died. Family sticked together, the rest of the world be damned. But Minato had failed in that too. He didn't deserve to be Hokage. How could he protect an entire village when he couldn't even change the fate of his son?

_Maybe you forgave me,_

_Knowing I was confused._

Minato wiped his eyes with his fiery sleeve. It was all his fault. He saw the life leave his only son, and he had caused it.

_I think about it every year,_

_So I picked up a pen, _

_Happy birthday,_

_I love you, whoever you would have been._

The fourth Hokage looked up to the sky yet again, pondering they type of person his son would have been. He wish to know so badly that it physically hurt. His eyes stung, his body ached, and he was nauseous. It shouldn't have ended like that.

_Make a wish._

_Happy birthday_

_Make a wish._

Minato gave a soft sob.

_And from the heavens to the womb,_

_To the heavens again,_

_From the ending to the ending_

_Never got to begin,_

_Maybe one day we can meet face to face,_

_In a place without time and space._

Minato wondered if he would ever meet his son again. Maybe they could play among the flowers in heaven, nothing harsh spoken between them. Minato gave a bitter smile. He wasn't going to the same place he had sent his son back to, that was a fact.

_Happy birthday._

_And from the heavens to the womb,_

_To the heavens again,_

_From the ending to the ending_

_Never got to begin,_

_Maybe one day we can meet face to face,_

_In a place without time and space._

_Happy birthday._

Letting a kunai drag across his forearm, he marked it. Etching a small, yet definate tick mark to the long row. They counted to 15. His son would have been fifteen, he mused. He let a last tear slipped from his eye, it fell on his slowly bleeding arm. Wiping the salty, bloody fluid away in anger, he stood up, jumping down from his roof down onto the busy street where he was greeted by smiles and 'good morning Hokage-sama!'.

_Make a wish_

_Happy birthday._

He gave a fake smile and a stupid little wave back, hiding his bleeding arm. What did the village know? It wasn't as if it was their first born that had died. He sighed, making his way to the parade that he was required to attend, where they were celebrating the death of Kyuubi and the salvation of the village. He stood up on the Hokage tower, looking down at the smiling faces of his people, and put on a smile for the day.

_Make a wish…_


End file.
